


Party

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She wanted more. She wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Penny Polendina
Kudos: 12





	Party

Penny was excited as she walked into the ball. She wore an emerald green victorian style dress and a radiant smile. She was so happy general ironwood had allowed her to come! She was almost certain he would've denied her request.

She surveyed the room and saw team rwby. She quickly went over to them to say hello. As she approached she heard ruby speak "have any of you seen oscar? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

Penny took the opportunity to jump into the conversation "he was with me to friend ruby! We had a wonderful conversation about what a soul is and proceeded to go onto a 'date'. It was quite exciting!"

At that ruby relieved. "Thats great penny! I'm glad for you. Do you know where he is now?"

"I'm afraid not friend ruby." Penny lied "After the date he said he was going to return to his room. I have not seen him since."

It was a complete lie of course penny knew exactly where he was. Held underneath her dress by her tentacles, sucking her cock with his warm, wet tight, throat. She was glad the music was loud. Otherwise someone could hear the gagging. 

"Excuse me friend ruby! I must go and speak to the general." She lied again. She wasn't going to talk to ironwood. She was going to cum.

Penny quickly walked away and to a more private part of the schnee manor before removing the skirt of her dress, exposing her sex toy. She roughly grabbed Oscars brown hair and forced her dick deeper down his throat. She groaned and and pulled out before slamming herself back in. She repeated this several more times, getting rougher and rougher as she went finally she moaned and came hard. Sticky white liquid filled Oscars mouth. There was so much. He couldnt swallow all of it. Eventually it spurted out of his nose. 

Penny smiled and pulled her now flacid cock out of oscars mouth pussy. "Good boy. Were going to have so much fun tonight!"

Oscar far too dazed to reply or even think, simply nodded


End file.
